Batman of Zur-En-Arrh
Episode 39 of Nightwing & Batgirl. In planet Zur-En-Arrh,Catwoman was tied up and held captive in Hugo Strange's lair.Hugo Strange was about to put her in the mutation chamber,where he was supposed to mutate her into a cat,before Batman of came and hit the chamber's control buttons with one of his Batarangs."Batman,thank God you're here",Catwoman said."No,Batman!You ruined my schemes once again",Hugo Strange said."You're not gonna harm nobody.Not today",Batman said."Damn,I just wanted to use her as a test subject to my mutation experiment",Hugo Strange said."But,you ruined my plan.So you leave me with no choice",he added,as he opened chambers and released his mutant minions.Now,Batman fought the mutants.While Hugo Strange,carrying Catwoman,runs away to his teleportation machine.Now,Hugo Strange set the location of the teleportation machine to Earth."No!Batman,help me",Catwoman screamed,then they're teleported already.Now,Batman defeated all of the mutants,rushed to the teleportation machine,but he was too late."No!",Batman said.But,he noticed the control part of the teleportation machine,then he set it to Earth."Catwoman,I'm coming for you",Batman said.The scene moves the next day,when Batman was wandering.He had no car.People around him are staring at him,saying "Batman looks odd?","Why is he wearing red",stuff like that.He scared the people and said,"What're you all lookin' at?".Now,the people went away.He saw Nightwing,Batgirl,and Blue Beetle battling Rupert Thorne and his henchmen,who are robbing Gotham City Bank."Whoa,those are Nightwing and Batgirl of Earth.I gotta help them",he said.Now,Batman of Zur-En-Arrh helped them.Later,Rupert Thorne was arrested."Thanks for all your help.Batman,why are you wearing red?",Chief O'Hara asked."Why do you care?",Batman of Zur-En-Arrh said.Now,Blue Beetle said goodbye.The three now went to Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters.There,Batman introduced himself."I'm Batman of Zur-En-Arrh.From a distant planet.I am here because I'm lost.Thanks for letting me in here,but I gonna continue my journey",Batman of Zur-En-Arrh said,as he went out."Hey,come back here.What journey?",they asked."He's an alien,and we must hunt him down",Nightwing said.The two went out of the headquarters,but Batman of Zur-En-Arrh disappeared.Meanwhile,he was at Diamond District,where he found Catwoman,stealing diamonds.He rushed to her and hugged her."Selina",he said."Hey,what do you think you're doing?I'm stealing here",she said."But why are you wearing red?",she asked."What,you don't know?Maybe you're not the one I'm looking for",Batman of Zur-En-Arrh said.Now,he used his rope to swing from building to building."But I kinda like him",Catwoman said.Later at the Batcave,Batman received calls from Nightwing and Batgirl,who told him that they found a Batman from another planet.Batman found it hard to believe.Later,Catwoman also called,claiming she also saw a Batman who wears red,from another planet.The next day,Batman was at The Hill.There,he saw Green Arrow and Black Canary fighting Anarky and his minions.He helped them."Who are you?",Green Arrow asked."You don't need to know.Have you seen a Catwoman who wears purple?",Batman of Zur-En-Arrh asked."What,are you silly?No",Black Canary answered."I guess",Batman of Zur-En-Arrh replied,as he went away."By the way,thanks for the help",Green Arrow shouted.Later,at the rooftop of Gotham Museum,Huntress was fighting an enhanced Hugo Strange."I just wanna know.Where is Catwoman?",Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh asked her."What are you talking about?I don't know",Huntress said,as she was being beaten up.But Hugo Strange was kicked from behind.It was Batman."Whoa,Hugo Strange from the future,I guess",Batman said."Correction-not from the future.From a distant planet",Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh said."That lady won't tell me where Catwoman was",he added."Maybe she's not really here",Batman said."Nonsense",Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh said.Meanwhile at a jewelry store,Catwoman met another Catwoman with a purple costume."Who are you?Why do you look almost like me?",Catwoman asked."I'm you.Just from a distant planet.And that planet is Zur-En-Arrh.Can you help me?I'm being hunted down by Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh",Catwoman of Zur-En-Arrh answered."Okay,I would",Catwoman replied.Back at Gotham Museum,Hugo Strange fired his laser cannon multiple times."Helena,come on and jump",Batman told Huntress."What do you mean?",she asked."Just cling on me and let's jump",he said,as they are avoiding Hugo's laser blasts."But Talia would say something about...",Huntress said."Are you jealous?You're thinking I'm too good looking for you,aren't you?",Batman asked."I hate you.But,okay",Huntress said,as she finally clung on Batman,then he used his grappling gun and they escaped Hugo Strange.Now,the two rode the Batmobile,going to Huntress' apartment."You know what?I almost died",Huntress said."If you weren't too resistant of my charms",Batman said."Your arrogance,is something I hate about you",Huntress replied.Then,Green Arrow and Black Canary sent a call to Batman and told him that there was a Batman with a goofy costume on the loose."We're already on it",Batman said."Just make it quick.Get me to my home",Huntress said."Alright,alright.We're already near",Batman said,looking annoyed.Meanwhile,Batman of Zur-En-Arrh stumbled upon an apartment.It was Catwoman's apartment.Batman kicked the door,and the people were terrified.Now,the people went out of Batman's way,who enters the elevator and goes to the fourth floor."What the hell?",Catwoman said,as she started to hear noises.Then,Batman of Zur-En-Arrh enters her room.He saw Catwoman of Zur-En-Arrh."Batman",Catwoman of Zur-En-Arrh said,as she seemed really glad to see him again."Finally,I found you",Batman of Zur-En-Arrh said,as the two hugged and kissed.But later,Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh saw Catwoman's apartment and entered it.But,the people inside blocked his way."You won't enter here",they told him."You're crazy",Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh told them,as he used his telepathy on them to tuned into his henchmen.Now,the people led him to Catwoman's room.At the second floor,he came across Batman and Catwoman of Zur-En-Arrh,and Catwoman,then he told his henchmen to attack.The two were beaten,but Nightwing,Batgirl,and Batman came and helped the two."They look good",Batman said.Then,he helped Catwoman stand up.Now,all of the heroes stood up and fought Hugo Strange's henchmen.Then,Batman of Zur-En-Arrh fought Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh.They had a hard battle.But,Batman of Zur-En-Arrh disarms Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh and knocks him out with a single kick.Now,Batman and Catwoman of Zur-En-Arrh hugged and shared a kiss again.Now,he carried Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh and they all went to the Batcave.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,Catwoman and Batman brought the two heroes from Zur-En-Arrh and Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh to the teleporter,where they are going to be transported back to their planet.Batman and Catwoman from Zur-En-Arrh said goodbye,before teleporting away."I think Huntress likes me.(Talia looked shocked)So we were battling Hugo Strange from that planet you've heard then",Batman told Talia."What?Can't you tell something new?Every week,you say someone likes you",Talia al Ghul said."And that's the problem with marrying a playboy.Those are usual problems.And the long term problem is,you're married,and you're tied with him forever",Batgirl said."What you said,makes think how much of an idiot I've become in marrying Bruce",Talia said."But boys will be boys",Batgirl said."And girls will be girls",Nightwing said,laughing."Same with you,Nightwing",Batgirl replied. Characters:Batman of Zur-En-Arrh,Catwoman of Zur-En-Arrh,Nightwing,Batgirl,Blue Beetle,police,Chief O'Hara,Catwoman,Green Arrow,Black Canary,Huntress,Talia al Ghul Villains:Hugo Strange of Zur-En-Arrh,Mutants,Rupert Thorne,Anarky